La persona que me hace feliz
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: En un mundo agrio y frío como este, ¿qué es lo que te hace feliz? Heinkel/Yumiko. Regalo para Abrilius.
**N.A:** Existe por ahí, en uno de los recovecos de la red virtual, una persona a la cual aprecio mucho. Tanto como si fuera parte de mi consciencia la que me habla a través del chat. Y un día, hace tiempo, mientras me hablaba de lo feliz que estaba con su novia, me dijo algo como _«ella es la persona que me hace feliz, ¿qué más puedo pedir?»_ , y tiene toda la maldita razón, ¿qué más se puede pedir en el mundo?

Este es un shot de regalo para otra chica que se ha robado parte de mi cariño. Mi hermana friki mexicana, con la cual terminamos coincidiendo en tantas cosas que resulta gracioso. Para ti, que estás a kilómetros de distancia y siempre lees mis ideas locas, a pesar de que nuestros horarios no nos dejen copuchar como antes, jaja. Sé que hubieras preferido un AxI, pero el HeinkelYumiko me comía los dedos por salir a la luz.

Se suponía que lo había hecho por el foro **La Mansión Hellsing** , pero coincidimos con Chiara en la elección del regalo...así que lo subiré solo porque sí jaja.

Un enorme abrazo de oso gris, malhumorado y peludo :)

* * *

 **LA PERSONA QUE ME HACE FELIZ**

El segundo cigarrillo terminó su existencia sobre el cenicero de cobre y un tercero prendió a la vida desde las cenizas moribundas de su predecesor.

Perdida entre las sábanas, Yumiko dejó escapar un suspiro largo y aletargado. Se movió un poco cambiando de posición y continuó durmiendo con el rostro escondido contra la funda color crema de la almohada. Heinkel la observó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

En dos horas más debían tomar un vuelo que las llevara de regreso a Roma, de regreso a Iscariote y a sus vidas en la organización. En dos horas más volverían a ser solo dos compañeras de armas. Pero mientras tanto, solo eran dos mujeres en una habitación.

La rubia apretó el cigarrillo contra los labios y contempló la suave llovizna que a esa hora comenzaba a caer sobre el patio empedrado del hotel, las agujas mansas se desprendían de la bóveda gris y salpicaban descuidadas los arbustos enanos del jardín, dejando manchas oscuras que iban aumentando su tamaño sobre las losetas de piedra del piso.

Un día deprimente, pensó.

Su índice trazó dibujos sobre el cristal humedecido, jugando a crear caminos cálidos para que las gotas en el exterior los siguieran. El humo de su cigarro chocó contra ellos, empañándolos, y subió en busca de alguna abertura de la ventana por la cual escapar.

Serpenteante, fugaz y volátil, así como ella misma. Como esa Heinkel que muy pocos conocían, aquella que quería volar y escapar lejos, sin ser vista ni molestada. Levantar las alas y marcharse. Lejos de Roma, del Vaticano, de Iscariote, de sus compañeros; pero nunca lejos de Yumiko.

Yumiko era para ella todo lo bueno del mundo. Era la persona que la hacía feliz, ¿qué cosa mejor se podía esperar en un mundo agrio y frío como este? Era su cable a tierra y sus alas a la vez, la persona que le daba valor para seguir adelante, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque el mundo entero se les fuese encima con las garras abiertas, listo para atraparlas y devorarlas como una araña gorda a una mosca.

Era gracias a Yumiko que ella lograba convertirse en una mejor versión de sí misma.

La figura sobre la cama volvió a quejarse y Heinkel desvió la mirada hacia el interior, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos sobre la lluvia y el humo. Al parecer su compañera tenía una pesadilla. El cabello oscuro sobresalía de la blancura de las sábanas y se agitaba inquieto, merced a los movimientos de la soñadora.

La rubia abandonó su cigarrillo en la cama de cenizas y se bajó del alfeizar camino al centro de la habitación. Sus pies desnudos se movieron sin ruido sobre la madera brillante del piso y la figura ágil de la chica se trepó a un costado de la cama, alzando una mano para descubrir el rostro de la otra mujer. Los párpados apretados de Yumiko confirmaron su sospecha.

Con cuidado, acunó la cabeza delicada sobre su pecho y acarició la espalda tibia de la monja, procurando calmarla. En voz baja entonó la canción de cuna que la Madre Anastasia solía cantarles en el orfanato cuando eran pequeñas. Desde que tenía consciencia, esa canción lograba calmar tanto a Yumiko como a Yumie aún en sus peores momentos. Incluso en aquellos donde Yumiko se desesperaba al ver lo que su _otra personalidad_ había hecho.

Y funcionó. El rostro de Yumiko se relajó entre sus brazos y a los pocos segundos los ojos oscuros se abrieron para mirar directamente en los pozos verdes que la observaban. "¿Ya es hora de levantarse?" preguntó somnolienta, sin desprenderse del abrazo tranquilizador.

"Así es". Heinkel se rió ante el gruñido infantil de la pelinegra y le pellizcó en la mejilla. "Arriba, hay un avión que tomar. Y tú querías pasar a comprar chocolates".

Con un enorme bostezo, la chica se desprendió como un gato de sus brazos y se sentó en la cama. Parpadeó un par de veces, echando de menos sus anteojos y miró sin expresión alguna el reloj azul pegado en la pared. Pero reaccionó y se bajó de un salto de la cama en dirección a la puerta del baño. Había recordado el tema de los chocolates. Si no se daba prisa no alcanzaría a comprarlos.

"¡Si no te apuras comenzaré a bañarme sin ti!" gritó desde el cuarto de baño.

:::

Instaladas en los asientos del avión, ambas volvían a ser lo que eran siempre: dos monjas comunes. O no tan comunes, considerando el trabajo que realizaban y que una de ellas llevaba un traje de cura en vez del hábito.

En unos instantes estarían en Roma de nuevo y se acabarían los momentos a solas. Ya no habría lugar a las miradas, besos ni roces, a menos que se dieran a escondidas. Siempre a escondidas, porque… ¡lo que sucedería si alguien se enterara! Heinkel prefería no pensar en ello. No era necesario.

Pero Yumiko sí se comía la cabeza. ¿Qué diría la Iglesia? ¿Maxwell? ¿el Padre Alexander? Las arrojarían sin miramientos al infierno terrenal, las apuntarían con la mano y las juzgarían, cual aves de rapiña frente a su indefensa presa.

Por eso debían ocultarlo. Vivir su amor en secreto, aunque eso les significara una plaza en el fuego eterno de la condena. Porque a pesar de lo horrible que eso sonara a sus oídos, ella jamás podría separarse de la mujer que amaba.

.

Heinkel sabía que tenía el infierno ganado. No por su condición sexual ni por amar a su compañera, no. Se lo había ganado por ser el arma terrenal de una Organización que buscaba la venganza de Dios. Un Dios manipulado a la conveniencia de algunos.

Y para ser sincera consigo misma, no le importaba. Ella era capaz de ir donde sea con tal de que Yumiko fuera de su mano.

Juntas. Siempre.

.

 _¡El fin, al fin(?)!_

 _Y, ¿qué os ha parecido?_


End file.
